Inspiration
Inspiration is the fourteenth and final episode of the first season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the fourteenth episode overall. It is set to premiere on March 25, 2015. Plot The episode opens with Forte sitting tensely in the choir room as the judges deliberate, wearing purple suits and dresses. Garrett and Kenny press their heads against the judges' room door, trying to listen to their deliberations, but are unable to. Iris is shown biting her fingernails while sitting between Kitty and Ella, who is leaning on Cameron. The judges: actress Jessica Lange, YouTube ranter Az4Angela, and American Idol cameraman Richard Phillips, depart from the room, holding the envelope, and the group follows nervously. The scene flashes back to one day earlier, where the group is shown sitting in the auditorium, awaiting the arrival of the competitors' setlists. Brianna enters and reveals to the group that they are competing against The Melody-Makers, Vicious Harmony, and Vocal Apocalypse, and tells them that she is not revealing the setlist in order to prevent them from being psyched out. It is revealed that later that night, Kitty breaks into her office and views the setlist. The day of the 2014 California Regional Championships arrives, and the groups arrive at Theodore Roosevelt, as well as the judges. As the groups begin warming up, Harmony and Eric, as well as Mackenzie Swan greet Forte and Brianna, respectively. Harmony remarks that their setlist plays to their strengths greatly, and Kitty states that their setlist is mediocre at best. Eric remarks that Selina joined Forte instead of accepting his offer, and she tells him that as soon as the competition season is over, she's dropping out, surprising the members of Forte. Vocal Apocalypse takes the stage, and the intro music for Ain't No Mountain High Enough is heard in the background. Fallon pulls Garrett aside and begins talking to him flirtatiously, while turning around to smile at Kitty, who looks on. Fallon walks into the bathroom and Kitty runs into Vicious Harmony's dressing room, grabs scissors, and begins cutting Fallon's dress. Forte takes their seats in the auditorium as Vicious Harmony walks on stage, wearing matching black dresses, except for Fallon, whose dress was cut intricately and included a slit up the leg. Kitty growls angrily as they perform both Mad World and Light of a Clear Blue Morning, led by Fallon, which receives an average amount of applause from the audience. Iris remarks about her great improvement in singing ability. The Melody-Makers are announced to be next, and Harmony appears on the stage, now covered in fog, in a blue spotlight while wearing a white dress. She performs a ballad rendition Somewhere Over The Rainbow and receives thunderous applause from the audience. Eric takes the stage with The Melody-Makers and performs You Raise Me Up and receives thunderous applause as well. Forte makes their way backstage, and Mackenzie pulls Brianna aside. She proposes a bet where the loser has to buy the winner coffee in order to rekindle their friendship. Brianna mentions that what she did is unforgivable but agrees as Iris and Kitty take the stage. They perform Titanium and receives a standing ovation as Holli and Dustin walk through the rear of the theatre ahead of Forte while performing FourFiveSeconds. They once again receive a standing ovation as Waka Waka begins, ending in roaring applause. The scene is shown again with Forte sitting tensely in the choir room as the judges deliberate. The judges depart from the room, holding the envelope, and the group follows nervously. On the stage, the four groups stand together nervously. Vocal Apocalypse is revealed to come in fourth place and they leave the stage. The other results are revealed, with The Melody-Makers, Vicious Harmony, and Forte coming in first, second, and third, respectively. Forte leaves the stage, saddened, and return to the choir room. In the choir room, Brianna consoles the group, who aren't disappointed. Holli and Dustin remark that the group will be that much better next year, and that it will always have a special place in their hearts. Forte proceeds to perform Africa, while performing previous dances from the season while showing a montage of Holli and Dustin's graduation as the episode ends. Songs Notes *''Bulletproof'' was originally supposed to be sung in this episode, but it was changed to Titanium for unknown reasons. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Jessica Lange as Herself *Megan Hilty as Mackenzie Swan Guest Stars *Drew Seeley as Eric Brennan *AnnaSophia Robb as Fallon Reilly *Shane Harper as Garrett Dawson *MacKenzie Porter as Holli Powell *Douglas Booth as Kenny Reed Navigational